Nunca Es Demasiado Tarde
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Un error puede ser suficiente para hacer que una persona cambie, tanto Eren como Annie lo aprenderían de la peor manera, ahora buscarán recuperar a la persona que alguna vez los amó haciendo hasta lo imposible mientras se aferran a la idea de que Nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿Lo conseguirán? AU.
1. Desilusión

Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama.

¡ATENCIÓN!

El siguiente fanfic puede contener un lenguaje subido de tono y escenas fuertes en algunos capítulos.

Las personalidades de los personajes puden ser muy distintos a los orgininales por lo que les pido no me maten :'v aclarado esto que disfruten el capítulo :3

* * *

Durante las vacaciones de verano…

Era de noche, las 8 en punto para ser exactos, un joven rubio de ojos azules se dirigía a ver a su amada llevando consigo un ramo de rosas y un corto poema que pensaba recitarle, había decidido ir a la casa de ella sin avisarle pues todo era una sorpresa, hacía mucho que Armin había deseado darle esa sorpresa a su querida Annie pero no se había dado la oportunidad y no lo había hecho en el instituto pues quería que fuera un momento único para ambos. Finalmente después de haber caminado un par de kilómetros llegó a la casa de la chica, una casa de dos pisos sencilla, se paró frente a la puerta de madera y tocó, sin embargo, al hacerlo notó que la puerta estaba abierta cosa que le pareció extraño, intrigado entró en la casa con paso silencioso, escuchó algo de ruido en la sala pero al asomarse vio que solo era el televisor encendido, buscó a su amada con la mirada pero no la halló así que decidió buscarla en su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, mientras subía se percató que había ropa tirada en las escaleras, siguió subiendo y finalmente llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, giró la perilla con suavidad y abrió la puerta lentamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse, el ramo de flores que llevaba consigo cayó lentamente al suelo, el joven rubio se había quedado en shock con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas poco a poco, frente a él se encontraba Annie, la única mujer que había amado en su vida, semidesnuda y en los brazos de Bertolt, tanto la chica como su acompañante habían dejado de besarse y miraban con sorpresa al rubio, hubo silencio durante un corto lapso de tiempo.

-Armin, y…yo…- trató de decir la chica rompiendo el silencio pero el rubio no soportó más y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¡Armin, espera!- le gritó Annie queriendo salir de la cama pero los brazos de Bertolt se lo impidieron.

-Ya deja a ese perdedor Annie, una chica como tú es mucha mujer para alguien como él, mejor solo continuemos dónde nos quedamos- le sugirió mientras le besaba el cuello.

-No Bertolt, ¡Suéltame!- forcejeó la rubia tratando de liberarse de los brazos del chico.

-¡No me digas que de repente sentiste que lo querías si hace 5 minutos estabas dispuesta a acostarte conmigo maldita zorra!- gritó con furia el pelinegro subiéndose sobre ella y aprisionando sus manos para que no escapara.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- gritaba la chica tratando de liberarse cosa que resultaba inútil.

-Tú vas a ser mía Annie, así sea por las buenas o por las malas- le amenazó el chico sonriendo cruelmente.

Ante la situación la chica le dio un golpe chocando cabeza con cabeza haciendo que Bertolt liberara sus manos, lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un golpe en la entrepierna y lanzarlo fuera de su cama.

-Aggg… Me las pagarás…zorra- dijo el pelinegro aguantando el dolor, la chica se levantó rápidamente y tomó un bate de beisbol que estaba cerca del closet.

-¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te rompa la cabeza a batazos!- le gritó con odio y repulsión al chico que yacía aun en el suelo con solo su bóxer puesto.

-Esto no se quedará así- le respondió levantándose con algo de dificultad, se puso sus ropas nuevamente y salió de la habitación de la rubia, ella lo siguió cautelosamente hasta asegurarse que se fuera de su casa, cuando al fin se fue ella cerró la puerta y se tiró a llorar recostada sobre la puerta, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su mirada mientras lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?- se preguntó mientras recordaba la mirada de Armin cuando la vio con Bert en la cama.

Por parte de Armin…

El rubio salió corriendo de ese lugar, ya no soportaba ver como la chica que amaba se encontraba con otro en la cama, corrió por las calles sin ningún cuidado ya que nada le importaba en ese momento, la imagen pasaba una y otra vez por su mente y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como cascada. De pronto al cruzar una de las calles sin precaución escuchó el claxon de un auto y se quedó estático por un momento creyendo que lo atropellarían, sin embargo, el conductor reaccionó a tiempo y logró esquivarlo por poco.

-¡FÍJATE MUCHACHO IDIOTA!- gritó el conductor furioso.

-Lo siento…- respondió el chico sin ningún ánimo ocultando su mirada bajo los mechones de su pelo, después continuó corriendo en dirección a su casa, al llegar abrió la puerta y se fue directamente a su habitación, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba desecho por dentro.

Se sentó en su cama mientras dejaba salir toda su rabia y desilusión, del pequeño buró al lado de su cama sacó un álbum de fotos, era donde guardaba todas las fotos que se tomaba con Annie, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar página tras página sintiéndose más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Por qué, Annie?...- se preguntó con su voz quebrada mientras apreciaba una foto de ambos sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Desde cuándo dejé de importarte… desde cuándo?- volvió a preguntarse mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor.

- _Todo el tiempo desde que tengo memoria he sido alguien débil, alguien que muchas veces necesitó ayuda para poder afrontar sus problemas, una persona a la que le han pasado por encima un sin fin de ocasiones-_ pensaba el rubio mientras sacaba una a una las fotos que había en ese álbum.

 _-Alguien de quien se han burlado demasiadas veces, pero eso se acabó… a partir de este momento ese Armin ha muerto, al igual que lo que creí que hubo entre nosotros Annie…-_ Pensó mientras rompía las fotos una por una y tiraba los retazos en la basura.

Un mes después...

Era el fin de las vacaciones de verano, todos los estudiantes debían volver a sus respectivas escuelas. Eren acudía al Instituto María en la ciudad de Shigansina junto con su mejor amigo Armin, estaba preocupado ya que desde hacía un mes no sabía nada de él, intentó preguntarle a Annie pero ella tampoco había sido capaz de localizarlo además de notarla un poco extraña y triste. El castaño era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto además de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol soccer, y por esta razón era de esperarse que tuviera muchas seguidoras aunque por el momento no tenía una relación formal. Armin no tenía la misma suerte que él, pero tenía lo suyo ya que era conocido por ser el chico más inteligente del instituto, sin embargo, eso también lo hacía el blanco favorito de los matones, además de ser la pareja de una de las chicas más populares y rudas que había, algo que para muchos era un total misterio. El chico esperaba ver a su amigo a la entrada del colegio y por esa misma razón no había entrado aún.

-Hola Eren, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- saludó Connie al chico haciendo su clásico saludo que consistía en un amistoso choque de puños.

-Ah, hola Connie, me ha ido de maravilla, fui a visitar a mi padres al campo después de tanto tiempo, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?- le dijo amablemente el castaño.

-Bueno… yo he aprovechado este tiempo para tratar de acercarme a Sasha- le comentó mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, ¿y cómo ha ido la cosa?- preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

-Digamos que bien, pero aún no me animo a invitarle a una cita como tal- respondió el chico rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía con algo de vergüenza.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que llegado el momento todo se dará amigo mío- dijo el castaño colocando su mano en el hombro de Connie.

-Gracias Eren- le contestó

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Armin?, No sé nada de él desde que salimos de vacaciones- le preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

-La verdad no sé nada de él- respondió Connie algo intrigado.

-Esto no me huele bien- comentó Eren muy pensativo.

-Oye, Ese que viene ahí… ¿Es Armin?- preguntó el compañero del castaño señalando con la vista hacia un lado de la calle.

Eren buscó a su amigo con la mirada y efectivamente era él, venía con el uniforme escolar que consistía de una camisa blanca con el logotipo de la escuela estampado en el brazo izquierdo, pantalón negro y zapatos además del cinturón. Se alegró de verlo sano y salvo pero algo era diferente en él, no venía con la típica sonrisa que siempre tenía, en su lugar tenía una expresión seria y una mirada fría.

\- _¿Por qué tiene esa expresión?, ¿algo le pasó en estas vacaciones? Si es así debió ser muy grave como para hacer que él tenga esa expresión en su rostro-_ pensaba Eren mientras se acercaba el rubio hasta llegar finalmente con ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó el recién llegado mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Genial… ¿Te encuentras bien Armin?, luces… diferente- preguntó Eren con seriedad a su amigo de la infancia.

-Estoy como nunca, no se preocupen amigos- respondió el rubio sin cambiar su expresión.

La plática daba para más pero el sonido del timbre les indicó que ya debían entrar para tomar sus clases. Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a su salón conocido como el Aula 7B, Eren entró de primero y se percató de que había una chica nueva, ella tenía el cabello color azabache, no muy largo ya que apenas le llegaba al cuello y sus ojos eran de un color gris oscuro. El castaño se dio cuenta que la chica se le quedó mirando y él le sonrió provocando un ligero rubor en ella, seguidamente tras de él entró Connie y después Armin. Sentada en una silla casi al frente del salón se encontraba Annie, en cuanto el chico rubio entró en el salón sintió alivio por ver que se encontraba bien, pero a la vez dolor pues no podía olvidar la expresión que él tenía aquel día, sin embargo, al observarle detenidamente notó que algo había cambiado en él, su mirada ya no era aquella llena de vida que recordaba, en su lugar tenía una mirada fría e indiferente, incluso no sonreía.

- _Armin… ¿qué te ha pasado?-_ pensó Annie con preocupación al verlo de esa manera, empezó a sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, pero tenía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con él.


	2. Lidiando Con Problemas

Como era costumbre, Armin se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba más al frente, a lo lejos la rubia no dejaba de mirarle pensando en qué le diría, algo que le estaba resultando difícil pues nunca fue buena con las palabras. De pronto el profesor entró al salón haciendo que algunos chicos que se encontraban parados se sentaran, Eren se había sentado cerca de la chica nueva y Connie a lado de Sasha, quien entró fue el profesor de historia, su nombre: Dot Pixis.

-Buenos días alumnos, soy Dot Pixis profesor de historia, la razón por la que me presento es que veo que tenemos a una chica nueva, señorita, preséntese por favor- dijo el profesor observando a la chica de cabellos azabache con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se puso de pie y se giró para ver a todos sus compañeros que la miraban ansiosos, más los hombres que las mujeres realmente.

-Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, acabo de mudarme aquí a la ciudad con mi familia y eeh…- las ideas se le fueron en cuanto notó la sonrisa que le dedicaba Eren, se ruborizó nuevamente e intentó ignorarlo para concentrarse.

-¡Y espero llevarme bien con ustedes!- finalizó girándose de nuevo y sentándose rápidamente.

-Gracias señorita, bien, comencemos con la clase de hoy- dijo Pixis y procedió a comenzar con sus debidas clases, todos le prestaban atención excepto Annie, se había perdido en un laberinto que ella misma había creado y ahora no encontraba cómo salir. Ymir notó que la rubia estaba demasiado pensativa y eso le llamó mucho la atención, ellas dos eran amigas, la típica amistad que empezó con odio y terminaron llevándose como hermanas, podría decirse que era la única verdadera amiga que tenía Annie.

Las clases parecieron pasar rápidamente, en lo que Armin definitivamente no había cambiado era en lo inteligente que era, la hora del receso llegó y los chicos salieron después del profesor, se formaron los pequeños grupos de amigos y fueron a buscar algún lugar donde comer. En el grupo de Eren iba Armin, Connie, Jean y Marco, los chicos platicaban entre sí de sus anécdotas durante las vacaciones de verano, todos excepto el rubio de ojos azules que solo se limitaba a escucharles y reír de vez en cuando.

-Armin, ¿sucede algo?, tú no eres así de callado, al menos no con nosotros- preguntó Marco con algo de preocupación.

-No es nada, tranquilos. Iré por algo de beber, ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?- dijo mientras les miraba tratando de no estar tan serio, el castaño conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que algo definitivamente no estaba bien con él.

-Bueno, ya que vas, ¿Podrías comprarnos un refresco a mí y a Marco?- le preguntó Jean dándole algo de dinero.

-Claro, los veo en un momento- dijo Armin caminando en dirección a la nevería. Los demás simplemente fueron a buscar una mesa-banca que estuviera disponible.

El chico rubio caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, eran de un color amarillo naranja con bordes de color café chocolate y el techo color blanco, además contaba con un vitropiso en forma de madera. Estaba por llegar a la nevería cuando Reiner lo interceptó, el chico era de un grado mayor al de Armin y además físicamente mucho más alto y fuerte que él.

-Pero si aquí está nuestro idiota favorito- le dijo colocándose frente a él con una sonrisa llena de maldad, además iba acompañado por dos amigos suyos.

-Por favor, quítate Reiner, no estoy de humor para esto- le contestó Armin fríamente sin inmutarse ante su presencia, en el pasado quizá se hubiera intimidado, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, cosa que casi nadie sabía.

-Así que no tienes humor jejeje- dijo con sarcasmo el de mayor grado, después lo tomó de cuello de la camisa con una mano y lo acercó hacia él.

-Más te vale que no bromees conmigo niño, te puede ir muy mal- le amenazó. A lo lejos Annie buscaba al rubio para poder hablar con él, al mirar en dirección a uno de los pasillos lo encontró con Reiner quien amenazaba con golpearlo.

- _Oh no, ¡aguanta Armin ya voy!-_ pensó la rubia mientras corría rápidamente en dirección a dónde se encontraba el mencionado.

Algunos chicos se habían acercado un poco a ver lo que sucedía y grabarlo con sus celulares, otros vigilaban la situación por lo lejos sin hacer nada.

-Reiner… te doy la oportunidad de que me sueltes y te vayas pacíficamente, es mi última advertencia- dijo el chico con los mechones de su pelo cubriéndole los ojos. El de mayor grado se sorprendió ligeramente por la actitud del pequeño rubio, le soltó el cuello de la camisa y después rió como si acabara de escuchar el chiste de su vida.

-¿Es enserio?, gracias pequeño nerd, haré caso a tu piedad y me retiraré enseguida- respondió Reiner dándose la vuelta como si fuera a retirarse ante la mirada expectante de todos los que les rodeaban. Parecía que no habría pelea pero sólo fue una idea ya que el mayor se dio la vuelta e intentó golpear al pequeño rubio, sin embargo, su puño fue detenido haciendo que incluso el mismo Reiner quedara impresionado.

-Te dije… que no estaba de humor…- dijo Armin mirándolo con furia, rápidamente el menor tomó la muñeca de su agresor y le hizo una llave quedando tras la espalda de éste, después lo golpeó tras las rodillas haciendo que cayera al suelo arrodillado, le soltó la muñeca y antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderse le dio una patada en el abdomen, al inclinarse por el dolor le propinó un golpe con la rodilla en el rostro y para finalizar le dio una patada girando sobre sí mismo.

El matón quedó noqueado en el suelo, Annie había llegado en el momento justo para ver como el chico rubio hacia pedazos a su agresor. Al verlo inconsciente en el suelo los compañeros de Reiner intentaron reanimarlo, pero al no conseguirlo lo llevaron cargando a la enfermería, todos los que se habían formado alrededor le aplaudían a Armin, nunca se imaginaron eso viniendo del chico débil que siempre había sido.

-¿ _Dónde aprendió tal cosa?... el nunca entrenó conmigo cuando se lo propuse, sólo se limitaba a observar en aquel entonces…-_ pensaba la rubia tratando de salir de la impresión, de pronto él la miró directamente a los ojos, Annie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante tan gélida mirada, algo que nunca pensó que él pudiera provocarle.

Los chicos que habían grabado lo sucedido rápidamente lo compartieron con sus amistades y en cuestión de minutos el video se hizo viral. En otro lugar se encontraba el grupo de Eren en espera de su amigo.

-Está tardando demasiado- dijo el castaño mirando alrededor del lugar.

-Sí, a este paso me voy a atragantar la comida- comentó Jean mientras comía un poco de arroz y carne molida.

-¡Oigan chicos tienen que ver esto!- les llamó Thomas corriendo hacia ellos emocionado.

-¿Qué sucede Thomas?- preguntó Eren con algo de curiosidad.

-Miren…- les dijo el recién llegado a los del pequeño grupo, dio "play" a su teléfono y les mostró el video donde el rubio había noqueado a Reiner dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡E…Es Armin!- atinó a decir el castaño con sorpresa.

-¿Qué diablos?, ¿Desde cuándo sabe luchar?- preguntó Jean con la boca abierta.

-Ahora sabemos por qué se estaba tardando- dijo Marco pensativo.

- _No puede ser que él haya aprendido todo esto de la noche a la mañana, ¿Qué esta pasando?-_ pensó Eren tratando de buscar una explicación lógica.

La atención del castaño se desvió en cuanto vio a la chica nueva sentada cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, como la vio sola decidió hacerle compañía así que se levantó de su lugar.

-Ya vuelvo chicos- les dijo a sus amigos mientras se arreglaba la camisa y se ponía en marcha a dónde estaba Mikasa.

-Y ahí va otra vez- comentó Connie mientras sonreía divertido.

La chica de cabellos azabache se encontraba disfrutando del sándwich que se había preparado, estaba sola pero eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, observaba las instalaciones del instituto, sin duda alguna era igual o mejor a como se lo había imaginado, de pronto la imagen de aquel chico que le había sonreído en el salón se le vino a la mente y se ruborizó ligeramente, así que tratando de no pensar en él siguió comiendo.

-Disculpa, ¿Te molestaría si te hago compañía?- escuchó que alguien le preguntó y al ver de quien se trataba comenzó a atragantarse con la comida.

-Oh, rayos, toma bebe rápido- le dijo el chico dándole la botella de jugo que ella tenía.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte de esa manera- se disculpó el castaño con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza.

-E…está bien, no pasó nada- le respondió la chica reincorporándose.

-Me llamo Eren Jaeger- le dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella, la chica estrechó manos con él mientras lo miraba a esos intensos ojos verdes.

-Mikasa Ackerman- respondió pareciendo hipnotizada.

* * *

Hola!, espero que se la esten pasando bien leyendo esta humilde historia, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla :'3 nos leemos en el siguiente cap c:


	3. Una mala apuesta

-Es un placer conocerte, ¿Me dejarías acompañarte?- le preguntó el castaño con amabilidad.

-Está bien…- le respondió con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué aquel castaño le provocaba esas sensaciones.

-Gracias- dijo Eren tomando asiento.

-Dijiste que te habías mudado aquí hace poco, ¿De dónde vienes?, digo, si no te molesta decirme- le preguntó ocultando la curiosidad que sentía.

-Bueno, yo vengo de un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra a 45 kilómetros de esta ciudad, estudié los años básicos y de prepa en mi pueblo natal, pero a mis padres les preocupa mucho mi educación, así que nos mudamos aquí y me inscribieron en este instituto- le contó la azabache, después dio un pequeño sorbo a su jugo.

-Vaya, yo también provengo de un pueblo, mi familia tiene dinero y podía tener a los "mejores" profesores en casa, solamente que yo quise venir a este lugar por mi amigo Armin- le comentó el castaño a la chica mientras sonreía un poco nostálgico.

-¿Hiciste eso sólo por tu amigo?- le preguntó Mikasa un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, Armin no ha tenido una vida fácil, lo conocí cuando éramos niños, desgraciadamente sus padres…bueno…ellos murieron- al decir estas palabras la chica se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión.

-Eso…es muy triste- atinó a decir asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, se quedó casi solo a los 15 años, y tuvo que mudarse aquí con su abuelo, antes de que él se fuera de nuestro pueblo le prometí que estaría con él, es como un hermano para mí, cuando por fin llegué aquí me enteré de que su abuelo había muerto un año antes, todo ese tiempo salió adelante él solo…- finalizó Eren mientras se quedaba pensativo unos instantes.

-Vaya…es alguien que ha sufrido mucho, pero a pesar de ello es afortunado- le dijo la azabache logrando llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confuso.

-Porque tiene a un buen amigo que se preocupa por él… me gustaría tener a alguien como tú- lo último lo dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizó.

-D…Digo, un amigo c…cómo tú…- balbuceó nerviosa, después bebió un poco más de su jugo.

Eren sonrió divertido por la reacción de la chica y la miró con ternura, ella se dio cuenta y enseguida desvió su mirada.

-Bueno, Mikasa… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó para calmar los obvios nervios de la mencionada.

-Yo tengo 21 años, ¿y tú?- le dijo la chica ya más calmada.

-¿De verdad?... no lo aparentas, yo tengo 20- le respondió un poco incrédulo.

-Eeh, ¿gracias?- le contestó la azabache sonriendo.

A lo lejos sus amigos observaban el transcurso de la conversación, uno de ellos más que nada.

-Ese tonto de Eren, siempre queriéndose ligar a las mejores chicas del instituto- dijo Jean sin quitarle la mirada de encima al castaño.

-No sé de qué te quejas, si tú haces lo mismo después de que Eren las deja- comentó Marco mirándole con reproche.

-No es mi culpa que se refugien en alguien tan guapo como yo- alardeó mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Con esa cara de caballo está difícil que hasta tú te la creas- le dijo Connie riendo divertido.

-¿Otra vez con eso?, desde que hicimos aquel viaje a caballo no han parado de decir esa tontería- le reprochó Jean al chico rapado.

- _Tampoco está muy errada que digamos-_ pensó Marco tratando de ignorar las tonterías de su amigo.

Mientras tanto cerca de la nevería…

Armin tenía clavada su fría mirada en Annie, y ella simplemente se había congelado, quería tratar de acercarse a él pero por alguna razón, no podía. Los segundos parecieron convertirse en horas ante esa mirada que el rubio le dedicaba, pero finalmente él le dio la espalda y retomó su rumbo inicial.

-¿ _Por qué no puedo moverme?…tengo que hablar con él, no puedo dejar las cosas así… ¡No puedo!-_ pensaba mientras lo veía alejarse lentamente, de alguna manera logró salir de ese trance y se acercó a él.

-¡Armin!- le gritó ella alcanzándolo, el mencionado detuvo su paso pero no le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el rubio en un tono nada amable, en su lugar era seco.

-Tenemos que hablar, quiero saber, ¿qué te ha pasado?- le respondió ella sintiendo una extraña sensación. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar unos breves segundos, todos los que antes habían llenado ese pasillo se habían ido, era como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en ese instante.

-Tú y yo… no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no me hagas perder el tiempo- le respondió el rubio con la intención de seguir su camino una vez más, Annie pudo sentir cada una de esas palabras clavarse en su corazón como estacas de hielo.

-E…espera, ¡eso n…no es verdad!- le gritó ella para que no se fuera, él giró un poco para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Intentarás darme una explicación de lo ocurrido aquel día?, Je, apostaría mi alma a que ni siquiera tienes una- le dijo dejando de mirarla.

-Y…yo…Armin, P…por favor- decía la rubia con lágrimas rogando por salir.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada, ya deberías saber que… ya no somos nada, eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, ya no me importas…- le dijo mientras retomaba su camino a la nevería.

"Ya no me importas", esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Annie, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso dejando salir sus lágrimas, colocó sus manos en el suelo y lloró amargamente, Ymir, quien tenía un tiempo buscándola, al verla en esa situación corrió para apoyarle.

-Annie, ¿Qué te pasa, qué tienes?- le preguntaba con preocupación al verla en tan mal estado.

-Y…yo…lo arruiné…- le dijo luchando por controlarse.

-¿De qué hablas?- le volvió a preguntar al no entenderle nada.

-Ymir…Lastimé…al único chico q…que me ha amado- le respondió abrazándola y cubriendo su rostro en los hombros de la mencionada.

-Annie…solo desahógate, yo estaré contigo- le dijo su amiga acariciándole su espalda con suavidad.

De vuelta con Jean y los demás…

-Ya estoy harto, iré y le interrumpiré su momento- dijo Jean levantándose de su asiento.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- comentó Marco tratando de detenerle.

-A ver inténtalo si tanto te crees- le retó Connie con toda la intención de ver a Jean en ridículo.

-¡Lo haré!- exclamó con seguridad, así que se puso en marcha a donde se encontraba el castaño con la chica nueva.

-¡Hola querido amigo qué…- se quedó en blanco al ver a Mikasa de cerca, su rostro, sus ojos grises, sus labios, quedó embobado por unos instantes cosa que Eren quiso aprovechar al descubrir las intenciones de Jean.

-¡Hola caballín, que bueno verte!- le dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa, ante el comentario la chica rió tapándose la boca, por su parte, Jean se puso colorado por la ira.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!- le gritó irritado mientras tanto la chica como el castaño reían.

-Disculpen, iré un momento al baño- dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar, cuando estuvo lejos, Jean quiso golpear al castaño pero este lo detuvo mientras reía.

-¿Por qué te molestas?, tú empezaste- dijo Eren riendo aun.

-Quiero a esa chica- por primera vez Jean estaba siendo directo con el castaño.

-¿Qué?, olvídalo viejo, yo la vi primero- le respondió en un tono burlón.

-Eso no me interesa- dijo el caballo siendo altanero.

-Tú sabes que no puedes competir conmigo- comentó con tranquilidad el castaño.

-¿Con que eso crees?, hagamos una apuesta, a ver quién de los dos la conquista primero- propuso Jean, el castaño lo meditó unos instantes, sabía que era algo un poco estúpido, pero era la única manera de quitárselo de encima.

-De acuerdo, acepto la apuesta- le dijo, y para sellar el trato se dieron un apretón de manos.

De pronto los demás chicos se acercaron, incluso Armin ya estaba de nuevo con ellos, el rubio le dio su bebida a Jean y luego se fue rumbo al salón sin decir palabra frente a la mirada de sus amigos, el receso terminó y las clases continuaron, el día transcurrió aparentemente normal, al salir de la escuela todos partieron rumbo a su casa, Eren quería aprovechar ese momento de la salida de la escuela para hablar tranquilamente con su amigo, pero él se le perdió de vista.

-Maldición, ahora solo lo podré ver hasta mañana, primer día de escuela y tenían que dejarnos tanta tarea- se dijo el castaño a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente…

Todos ya se encontraban en el salón, todos excepto Armin, algo raro en él siendo tan responsable, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar cuando el rubio apareció con un cambio de look, más bien, solo se había cambiado el peinado y desde el día de ayer notaron que ya no usaba sus típicos lentes. Su cabello simplemente se lo había peinado todo hacia atrás, de esa manera resaltaban más sus profundos ojos azules, más de una se quedó con la boca abierta, el cambio le había sentado bastante bien, incluso sus amigos debían aceptarlo.


	4. Segundo Día De Clases

Hola chicos/as, me tardé un poco en actualizar este fic, pero por fin llegó, y ya está aquí el cuarto cap :3 Gracias Ali por tus reviews, de igual manera osvaldo y eikaros n.n para no hacerla de discurso por más tiempo que disfruten el capítulo, hasta pronto!

* * *

-Justo a tiempo, Armin, estábamos a punto de comenzar la clase, pasa- le dijo Petra, la maestra de ética.

-Gracias profesora- respondió amablemente mientras tomaba el mismo asiento que el día anterior, dejó su mochila y se acomodó para prestar atención.

-Muy bien jóvenes, sé que estamos regresando de las vacaciones, y por lo mismo…- decía mientras sacaba un montón de hojas con una gran sonrisa, esa no era buena señal.

-¡Les tengo un examen sorpresa!- exclamó emocionada.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- dijeron todos los del salón, excepto Armin quien solo sonrió divertido al ver la cara de todos.

-Lo sé, es genial, ¿Cierto?- preguntó la profesora comenzando a repartir las hojas del examen que había preparado.

- _Esta mujer es diabólica-_ pensó Jean al recibir la hoja, "Fecha, Nombre, Grado, Grupo", leyó e inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la frente.

- _Ya empezaron las preguntas difíciles-_ pensó tomando un profundo respiro.

El rubio recibió su examen y se disponía a resolverlo pero sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, giró su rostro levemente hacia su derecha, y entonces pudo ver que una pequeña rubia lo miraba, ella era de baja estatura, con el cabello un poco largo llegándole apenas más abajo de los hombros, su nombre era Historia Reiss, pero muchos le decían Krista de cariño.

La pequeña chica lo miraba con una ancha sonrisa y los ojos brillosos, él no se inmutó por la manera en que lo veía, pero si se le hizo un poco extraño.

-Te ves muy guapo, Armin- le dijo ella acercándose un poco más a él.

-Eh, gracias- le respondió un poco incómodo.

-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?- preguntó Krista acercándose otro poco a él.

-No, pero sería mejor que fuera en otro momento, estamos en examen y podrían…-

-¡Señorita Reiss!- dijo la maestra logrando captar la atención de ambos rubios.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la pequeña con esa inocente mirada, pero ante su profesora resultaba inútil su encanto.

-Vuelva ahora mismo a su lugar, estamos en hora de examen- ordenó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Después seguimos hablando- le dijo al rubio guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a su lugar habitual.

-¿ _Pero qué le pasa?-_ se preguntó Armin en sus pensamientos, decidió no prestarle atención y resolver el bendito examen.

A lo lejos, Annie observaba a Krista de manera asesina, esa pequeña se estaba ganando un boleto gratis al infierno si llegaba a intentar pretender a su chico, sí, estaba celosa.

- _Espero que ni se le ocurra a esa mocosa llegar a pretenderlo, no sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero no pienso dejarte ir Armin Arlert-_ pensaba la rubia dirigiendo su mirada al chico.

Ymir logró observar la mirada asesina de su amiga sobre Krista, conociéndola las cosas no acabarían nada bien si la otra chica se acercaba a Armin.

-Les quedan 15 minutos- dijo la profesora, la presión cayó sobre la mayoría del grupo pues casi nadie había avanzado mucho, eran 15 preguntas abiertas, pan comido aparentemente.

-Tsss, Marco- llamaba Jean a su amigo por lo bajo, después de algunos intentos obtuvo su atención.

-Pásame la número 6- le dijo con señas incluidas, pero el simplemente le indicó que no se la sabía negando con las manos.

- _Maldición… veamos Jean, no es tan malo, tú puedes-_ pesó volviendo la vista a la hoja, tenía un rayón ya que se había equivocado en una letra de su apellido, le faltaban 5 preguntas más, pero para su desgracia no tenía idea de cual fuera la respuesta, de pronto escuchó que alguien se levantaba, buscó a esa persona con la mirada y vio a Armin entregando su examen primero que todos, y a los pocos minutos se levantó Eren siendo el segundo, poco a poco comenzó a desesperarse.

- _A la mierda todo, ¡voy a inventar las respuestas!-_ pensó tomando su pluma decidido, seguidamente comenzó a escribir sin parar sobre la hoja de papel, dejó brotar su inspiración e imaginación, cuando por fin terminó, dejó su pluma a un lado para admirar su obra maestra, un dinosaurio tratando de recoger una pelota con sus pequeños brazos.

-Se acabó el tiempo, entréguenme sus hojas- les dijo Petra desde su escritorio.

- _Ay, me lleva…-_ se dijo para sus adentros escribiendo rápidamente cualquier tontería como respuesta, cuando por fin terminó, corrió rápidamente y se lo entregó a la maestra, fue el último en entregar.

-De mi parte es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana chicos- se despidió Petra después de guardar todos los exámenes.

-Parece que no te fue muy bien, ¿cierto Jean?- dijo Eren llamando la atención del mencionado.

-Cállate, solo les di oportunidad de entregar primero- respondió sacando una rosa de su bulto para dársela a Mikasa.

- _Voy a tomar ventaja en esto, para cuando te des cuenta, ella estará rendida ante mí-_ pensó Jean sonriendo con malicia, después se dirigió a donde estaba la chica azabache.

-H...hola, Mikasa- dijo logrando obtener su atención.

- _Es una belleza…-_ pensó, sintiendo como se ruborizaba poco a poco.

-Oh, eres el amigo de Eren, el… ¿caballo?- preguntó ella sonriendo al recordarlo.

-¡No!, quiero decir, mi nombre es Jean y… bueno, me gustaría darte esto- le dijo extendiendo su mano con la rosa, ella observó la rosa un instante y después la tomó.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- _¡Perfecto!, le ha encantado, punto para Jean jeje-_ pensó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué te parece si después de clases comemos un helado?- le preguntó con más confianza.

-Me encantaría…- por unos instantes pensó que su día no podía ser mejor, y que había hecho un gran avance en comparación con su rival.

-Pero ya acepté salir con Eren, gracias por la rosa, la pondré junto con el ramo que me dio él esta mañana - finalizó la azabache sonriéndole, el pobre Jean se quedó de piedra, miró de reojo al castaño que se encontraba al otro lado del salón con los pies sobre la mesa, y notó que él lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-Demonios… siempre está un paso delante de mí-_ pensó, después de eso se retiró abatido por el intento fallido, pero seguiría insistiendo.

La hora de la comida llegó como rayo, cada quien salió a comer con su grupo de amigos, en el grupo de Eren se había integrado Mikasa, además de Krista que no se despegaba de Armin.

-Y como les decía muchachos, pronto comenzará el torneo de futbol en la escuela, ¡hay que inscribir a nuestro equipo cuanto antes!- exclamó el castaño con emoción.

-Tienes razón, si ganamos éste, serán 4 torneos seguidos como campeones- comentó Connie igual de emocionado.

-¿No han perdido en ninguna ocasión?- preguntó la azabache con sorpresa.

-No, y todo gracias a nuestro genio estratega, un equipo no es nada sin una buena táctica- elogió Eren a su mejor amigo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No exageres tanto, tú tienes talento nato para el deporte- dijo el rubio dándole un amistoso codazo a Eren.

-Pero tú también tienes un gran talento, ¿Cierto, Armin?- agregó Marco viéndolo sonriente.

-Sí, algo así…- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Cuál es tu talento, Armin?, ¡Cuéntame!- exclamó Krista jalándolo del brazo.

-Aquí nuestro buen amigo sabe cantar y tocar varios instrumentos, de hecho es mi maestro de guitarra- le dijo Eren antes de que su amigo siquiera pudiera responder.

-Eso es asombroso, quisiera que alguna vez cantaras algo para mí- dijo la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa angelical.

-Eh… tal vez- respondió sonriéndole a la pequeña ligeramente.

-Oye Armin, ¿Por qué dejas que Krista te coquetee?, si Annie te ve, va a matarte- susurró Eren a su amigo, el mencionado tomó otro sorbo de refresco y después miró a sus amigos.

-Tengo algo que decirles…- dijo ante la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes, su expresión se volvió demasiado fría, y ellos lo percibieron de inmediato.

-Annie y yo, ya no tenemos nada que ver, les agradecería que ya no me la mencionen, por favor- finalizó, una voz tranquila y una mirada para helarte hasta los huesos, sólo eso necesitó para dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos.

- _No puedo creer que esta sea la cálida persona de la que me habló Eren, Es tan diferente a como me lo describió-_ pensaba Mikasa igual de desconcertados que todos los demás.

-A…Armin, tú…- balbuceó Jean sin poder creerlo todavía, el rubio había roto con una de las chicas más populares de todo el instituto, y no tenían la menor idea del por qué.

- _Entonces todo su extraño comportamiento se deriva de esto… pero, ¿qué pasó?, si en demasiadas ocasiones él me decía lo mucho que la amaba-_ pensó el castaño saliendo poco a poco del shock.

-Armin Arlert- el mencionado se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, al hacerlo se topó nada más y nada menos que con Levi, conocido por ser el profesor de matemáticas y además, ser la mano derecha del director Erwin.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- respondió chocando su fría mirada con la del hombre de cabellos azabache, la mayoría de los del grupo temblaban pues habían escuchado cosas terribles de aquel profesor, pero el rubio se mantuvo sereno.

-Quiero que me acompañes, el director Erwin y yo tenemos que hablar contigo-


	5. De Enemigo, A Mi Amigo

Armin no respondió inmediatamente, de cierta forma, parecía estar meditando la respuesta.

-De acuerdo- respondió, levantándose con cuidado de su lugar.

-Bien, sígueme- dijo Levi, dándose la vuelta, caminando rumbo a la dirección con el rubio tras de él.

-¡Espera Armin, voy contigo!- gritó Krista, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a colgarse del brazo del mencionado, él al verla solo ladeo la mirada.

Por su parte, todos sus compañeros suspiraron aliviados, excepto Eren, quien seguía pensativo, tenía la sospecha de por qué lo llamaba el director, pero esa no era su inquietud, quería saber qué había sucedido con Annie para que él tomara esa actitud.

-Eren, ¡Eren!- le gritó Jean, golpeándole el hombro con algo de fuerza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Idiota, te pregunto que si tienes idea del por qué se llevan a Armin- dijo Jean.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que ha de ser por el pleito que tuvo ayer con Reiner- respondió el castaño un poco serio.

-Cierto, pero además de eso, él nunca había respondido a una agresión de otra persona, antes era Annie quien lo defendía, o a veces incluso tú, Eren… Armin siempre había sido alguien pacífico… es extraño- comentaba Marco, igual de pensativo que el castaño.

-¿Tienen idea de a qué se debe este cambio tan repentino?- preguntó Connie, intrigado por el asunto.

-Pienso que todo esto está relacionado con la repentina noticia que él nos acaba de dar, pero no me puedo imaginar, ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos para terminar de esta forma?- agregó Eren, dándole vueltas al asunto.

-No se me ocurre nada, a pesar de ser tan diferentes debo admitir que esos dos se llevaban muy bien, Armin parecía vomitar arcoíris cuando hablaba de Annie- dijo Jean, recordando sus anteriores conversaciones.

-Eh, perdonen que me entrometa pero… si dicen que él la quería mucho, ¿no sería obvio pensar que todo se debe a algo que hizo ella?- dijo Mikasa ante el desconcierto de los demás chicos.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Connie, golpeando la mesa banca con las palmas de las manos.

-Eso tiene sentido… hablaré con él, en caso de que no me diga nada, tendré que hablar con Annie, gracias Mikasa- comentó Eren, después le guiñó un ojo a la azabache quien sonrió tímidamente.

-Ojalá podamos hacer algo, el nuevo Armin llama más la atención de las chicas que yo- se quejó Jean, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que ellas prefieren a un flamante rubio, que a un tipo con cara de caballo- bromeó el chico rapado.

-¡Que no tengo cara de caballo!- gritó furioso, provocando así la risa de los demás.

En la oficina del director…

-Pasa- le indicó Levi, mientras le abría la puerta.

Armin se dispuso a entrar sin decir una sola palabra, pero el brazo del mismo profesor de matemáticas entre él y la puerta se lo impidió, el rubio lo miró como esperando una explicación si le acababa de decir que entrara.

-Ella no puede pasar- refiriéndose a la pequeña rubia que aún colgaba de su brazo, el rubio exhaló tratando de ser paciente.

-Krista, ¿puedes esperarme afuera?- preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

-¡No quiero!, yo quiero entrar contigo- respondió haciendo un tierno puchero, él se percató que al profesor se le estaba agotando la paciencia así que optó por el soborno.

-Hagamos esto, si me dejas entrar solo, dejaré que te sientes a mi lado el resto del día- propuso Armin a la rubia para quitársela de encima.

-Mmm, que sea un mes- dijo la pequeña como respuesta, el rubio se sorprendió ligeramente, ahora estaba negociando porque lo soltaran, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-una semana- le ofreció, manteniendo ese semblante frío que había adoptado.

-En ese caso, que sean todos los días mejor- dijo Krista, sonriéndole con su carita de ángel, Armin suspiró derrotado pues sabía que no le podría ganar a la pequeña.

-Que sea un mes entonces- intentó, para no quedar amarrado a ella como reo con cadenas.

-¡SÍ!, está bien-exclamó ella, soltándolo para empezar a dar saltitos de felicidad.

Por fin, el rubio se dispuso a entrar, notando que Levi tenía un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo apresuró su paso, el tenebroso profesor cerró la puerta tras de sí, al entrar, el rubio se dio cuenta que no solo estaba el director, en una de las sillas también se encontraba Reiner.

-Tome asiento, señor Arlert- le indicó Erwin, señalando la silla a lado del matón al que le había dado una paliza el día anterior.

Armin solo asintió y se sentó en el lugar indicado, el matón lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada, a pesar de ello su expresión no era de alguien que buscara venganza.

-Supongo que ambos saben el motivo por el que están aquí- decía el director con semblante serio- desde el día de ayer se ha vuelto viral un video en el que se les ve a ustedes dos peleando, señores, el instituto María siempre se ha caracterizado por la disciplina y el nivel académico que tiene, por lo que les haré una advertencia, si vuelvo a enterarme sobre alguna pelea sin sentido… no dudaré en sancionarlos como es debido, ¿les ha quedado claro?- finalizó, ambos se miraron el uno al otro por unos breves segundos antes de volver la vista al director.

-Sí señor- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Perfecto, también quiero pedirles una cosa, si ven que alguien causa problemas, díganmelo, estas actitudes no pueden seguir en esta institución- agregó, levantándose de su escritorio y mirando por una de las ventanas que había.

-Así será, señor director- dijo Armin.

-Muy bien- dijo Erwin mirándolos nuevamente- pueden reincorporarse a sus actividades- después retomó su asiento tras el escritorio, tomando unos cuantos papeles.

-Con su permiso- dijeron ambos chicos, saliendo de la oficina.

- _Por un momento creí que realmente nos sancionaría-_ pensó Armin, al salir, Krista lo esperaba para volver a colgársele del brazo.

-¡Por fin saliste!, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntaba la rubia muy sonriente.

-Eh… bien, no te preocupes- respondió, con algo de incomodidad.

-Arlert- llamó Reiner, el mencionado se giró en dirección al matón que lo veía seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo, siendo totalmente seco.

El mayor no respondió de manera inmediata, se le había quedado viendo a la rubia que colgaba del brazo de Armin, cuando reaccionó se ruborizó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-No es mi intención volver a molestarte, en lugar de eso quiero disculparme…- decía Reiner con total seguridad, el menor no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a escucharlo.

-Siempre te molestaba por creer que eras inferior a mí, pero me di cuenta que quien realmente era inferior era yo, y no lo digo por la paliza que me diste, si no por mi pobre manera de pensar, por eso es que quiero pedirte una disculpa- finalizó el mayor, hubo un corto periodo de silencio, el menor notó que le había logrado partir el labio y parte de su rostro aún estaba inflamado.

-No hay persona más valiente, que aquella que acepta su error y se propone mejorar… acepto tus disculpas- dijo Armin, conservando su semblante serio, después extendió su mano para estrecharla con la del mayor.

-Gracias, espero que de ahora en adelante, nos llevemos como amigos- dijo Reiner, estrechando la mano del menor mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-Que así sea- agregó Armin, con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

De vuelta con el grupo de Eren…

Todos ya habían terminado de desayunar y ahora solo se limitaban a hablar acerca del torneo de futbol que comenzaría en unas semanas.

-Este semestre parece ser otro muy bueno, ¡hay que arrasar con el torneo interno y con el estatal!- exclamó Connie emocionado.

-Ya lo creo, aún no ha llegado el equipo que logre destronarnos- presumió Jean.

-Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama su equipo?- preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad.

-Somos Los Titanes De Shigansina- dijo Eren sonriéndole a la chica.

-Es un nombre algo curioso- comentó, regresándole la sonrisa al castaño.

-Sí, el nombre gustó tanto que el director llamó a la selección de la escuela como Titanes De Wall María- agregó Connie.

-¿Por qué "Wall María"?- preguntó la azabache.

-Antes así se le conocía al instituto, creo que el director quiso que eso no se olvidara y por ello anexó el "Wall" al nombre, de todas maneras queda perfecto- respondió Eren, tomándole la mano a la chica, ella se sonrojó pero no apartó su mano de la del castaño.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- gritaron muchas chicas mientras veían a Eren.

-Viejo, las psicópatas te buscan- advirtió Connie burlonamente.

-Será mejor que corras- sugirió Marco con preocupación.

-¡TRAS ÉL!- gritaron todas al unísono, seguidamente todas fueron tras el castaño.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Eren con los pelos de punta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, emprendió su huida.

Mikasa se quedó en shock durante unos instantes al ver a tantas chicas persiguiendo al castaño, pero al reaccionar corrió tras de ellas para salvar el trasero del chico.

-Estúpido con suerte- dijo Jean con una lagrimita cayéndole por la envidia.

-Ya, cálmate, no quieres que retomemos el tema del caballo, ¿cierto?- le dijo Connie dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-QUE NO ME LLAMES CABALLO-

En otro lugar, cerca de la oficina del director…

Reiner ya se había ido y ahora Armin se encontraba solo con Krista aferrada a su brazo, se sentía incómodo y desconcertado por la actitud de la pequeña.

-Krista, ¿Por qué no me sueltas?- preguntó el rubio sin mirarla, ambos caminaban rumbo a donde habían dejado a sus amigos.

-Porque ño quiero- respondió ella haciendo puchero, él solo exhaló resignado hasta que escuchó unos gritos.

-¡AYUDENME!- gritaba Eren siendo perseguido por una estampida de chicas que sabrá yisus que le harían si lo llegaran a atrapar.

-¿Ese no era Eren?- preguntó Krista con una gotita estilo anime al igual que el chico rubio.

-Sí…- respondió Armin observando también a Mikasa dándole alcance a las demás chicas gritonas.

No muy lejos de ahí pasaba Annie junto con Ymir, de pronto, la rubia pudo ver a Krista muy abrazada al brazo del que era SU chico, comenzando a ponerse roja de la ira.

-La voy a matar…- dijo Annie.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ymir sin lograr entender, después observó al lugar en que su amiga miraba y casi por instinto la tomó de la cintura evitando que saliera disparada a matar a Krista.

-¡Oye aguarda!, ¿te volviste loca?, no estás en condiciones de reclamar nada- gritaba la chica de pecas sin soltar a su amiga.

-No me interesa, ¡ella va a conocer quién es Annie Leonhardt!- insistía arrastrando un poco a Ymir.

-¡Si le llegaras a hacer algo no creo que Armin te lo perdone!- ante esas palabras la rubia se detuvo súbitamente, después suspiró resignada y trató de calmarse.

-Está bien…- se limitó a decir, escondiendo la mirada entre los mechones de su pelo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, nunca es demasiado tarde- le dijo, tratando de animarla.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón si me he atrasado al actualizar, la escuela quiere matarme siendo el final de semestre xD y para colmo me enfermé y tenía un decaimiento nivel dios D: como sea, retomaré mi ritmo anterior y pronto sacaré nuevo fic :3 por lo pronto nos leemos hasta el siguiente cap o en otro fic c:


	6. Recuerdos Agridulces

Capítulo 6! Debo aclarar antes que nada, que los saltos de tiempo que realizó son porque deseo abarcar un periodo de 6 meses, y si lo escribo día por día no voy a acabar xD de la misma manera, hay cosas que me saltó pero que se verán más adelante, así que no se desesperen ;) por último, la canciòn que usé para este capítulo es de Bullet For My Valentine- Bittersweet Memories.

Síganme en mi página de Face, creada con el fin de estar más en contacto con ustedes :3 (link en mi perfil por cuestiones técnicas :v jajjaa)

* * *

-Tienes razón- dijo Annie, suspirando con pesadez. – Tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones por el momento- prosiguió, tratando de no volver a romperse en público.

-Es lo mejor, vamos- le decía Ymir a su amiga, rodeándola de los hombros. – Por ahora será mejor que no te le acerques, tienes que aclarar tu mente y muchas cosas más antes de hablar con él- le aconsejó, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección opuesta en la que habían visto al rubio con Krista.

Por su parte, Eren corría lo más que podía para no ser atrapado por sus fanáticas, agradecía que tanto practicar deporte le diera una gran resistencia. Mikasa en cuestión de cortos minutos había logrado ponerse casi a la par de las chicas gritonas, planeaba una manera en la que pudiese detener a todas a la vez sin tener que llegar a emplear la violencia, pero a decir verdad, tenía todas las ganas de emplearla.

-Vaya, saliste con vida de ese lugar- mencionó Jean, al rubio que recién llegaba tal y como se había ido, con Krista colgando de su brazo como sanguijuela.

-¡NO MOLESTES A ARMIN CABALLO RETRASADO!- decía la pequeña rubia, tomando a Jean del cuello de la camisa bruscamente, de sus ojos salían llamas y sus dientes parecían colmillos.

-E… está bien, tranquilízate…- rogaba el caballo, temiendo por su vida, la reacción de la pequeña rubia fue una sorpresa para todos, Krista siempre era catalogada como una chica tierna y adorable, pero ahora también comprobaron que lo que tenía de adorable lo tenía de intimidante cuando se enfadaba.

-Suéltalo Krista…- dijo Armin, aprovechando que parecía tener "control" sobre ella, ante la petición, la rubia soltó al caballo y volvió a colgarse del brazo del chico rubio, haciendo que este rodara los ojos.

-Armin tiene un arma muy poderosa a sus órdenes- Susurró Connie a Marco.

-No sé si es suerte, o una maldición para él- agregó el pecoso, observando que Armin no disfrutaba de la situación realmente.

-Parece que de nuevo Eren está en problemas…- mencionó el rubio, tomando asiento al lado de Marco.

-Es el precio a pagar por la fama que se carga- dijo Connie, encogiéndose de hombros.

- _Esa fama debería ser mía-_ pensó Jean, cruzando los brazos.

-Debe ser difícil vivir así- comentó el pecoso, analizando las veces en las que Eren debía huir para no ser violado.

-Lo es, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos- dijo Amin, un poco pensativo, recordando aquellas veces en las que ayudaba a su amigo para que escapara de sus acosadoras.

-Con esa actitud que te mandas te estas labrando reputación- dijo Jean, sonando ligeramente molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el rubio, un poco curioso, más que nada por el tono de enojo que había usado Jean.

-Por si no lo has notado, desde que te enfrentaste con Reiner las chicas te miran diferente, agregándole a ello la manera en que te comportas y el nuevo peinadito que te cargas- finalizó el caballo.

-Es verdad, y creo que la única razón por la que no se te acercan como a Eren, es porque saben que Annie es la campeona actual de artes marciales del instituto- mencionó Marco, sacando a relucir su sorprendente habilidad para deducir una situación, aunque no se daba en todos los casos.

-Ya veo, pero creo que acabo de encontrar a alguien que no le teme a Annie…- dijo el rubio, observando a Krista, ella le sonrió, mientras se apegaba más a su brazo.

A los demás les cayó una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza, no querían ni imaginarse cómo terminarían las cosas si la pequeña y adorable rubia se enfrentaba con Annie Leonhardt.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Eren esta vez?- le preguntó Connie.

-No necesitaba mi ayuda, pude notar que Mikasa iba en su auxilio- respondió Armin, con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

-¿Estas bromeando?- atinó a decir Jean.

-Te puedo asegurar que a Eren no le sucederá nada, desde su niñez ha tenido una gran suerte, y por Mikasa…- decía, dejando la última frase al aire, como si el silencio fuera a explicar su punto.

-En fin, quiero hablarles de otra cosa- dijo el rubio, logrando obtener la atención de sus compañeros.

En otro lugar de la escuela…

Eren estaba acorralado, había entrado a un pasillo sin salida y ahora estaba a merced de sus locas fanáticas, las cuales, parecían perros con rabia esperando atacar.

-Ya eres mío- dijo una de las chicas.

-NO, él es mío- dijo otra, frunciendo el ceño.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a pelearse entre ellas para ver quien tendría al chico acorralado, una de ellas logró atravesar a todas las demás y corría hacia Eren, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarlo, Mikasa apareció, lanzando a la chica con las demás. Aprovechó mientras las demás se peleaban, para llevarse a Eren con ella.

-Gracias…- dijo el castaño, mientras la azabache lo cargada entre sus brazos.

-No es nada- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, eres muy fuerte- comentó él, notando que lo cargaba sin problemas.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes… aun- le dijo, tomando dirección a su salón.

Mientras se alejaban, Eren pudo ver cómo Levi se aparecía dónde se peleaban sus locas fanáticas, asustando a todas, dieron un grito como si el mismo diablo se les hubiera aparecido, y no estaban tan erradas en ese caso.

Justo en el momento en que Mikasa entraba por el salón, el timbre sonaba, indicando que el receso había terminado, por lo que todos deberían regresar a su salón, la azabache bajó a Eren con cuidado y le sonrió, después se dirigió a tomar su asiento para la siguiente clase, el castaño la imitó y se sentó en su lugar al escuchar como todos los demás alumnos del salón se acercaban, se le hizo extraño ver entrar a Annie e Ymir primero que todos, usualmente ellas entraban 10 o hasta 20 minutos tarde a la clase, aun así no dijo nada.

Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban de nuevo en el salón de clases, sin embargo, el maestro no aparecía y por ello todo el salón era un total relajo, Jean y Eren competían en un juego, el cual, consistía en botar una moneda contra la pared, y si la moneda quedaba cerca de donde caía la del adversario, se la podía quedar, Connie la hacía de espectador mientras que Marco y Armin platicaban acerca de los motivos por los que el profesor o profesora no habían aparecido aun, por supuesto, Krista estaba con el rubio, tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla que se le negaba, Ymir y Annie estaban en el rincón del salón platicando por lo bajo, Mikasa había entablado conversación con Sasha, todo se debió a que la castaña le había pedido ayuda para destapar un refresco, mientras el resto de la clase se lanzaba bolas de papel y algunos se golpeaban con botellas de plástico vacías.

Todo era un total desastre, hasta que de pronto todos quedaron inmóviles, nadie hablaba, nadie siquiera se atrevía a moverse, en la puerta del salón se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Levi observándolos con esa sombría y aterradora mirada.

- _No puede ser…-_ pensó Eren, sintiendo una hueco en el estómago y empezando a sudar frío.

Levi entró al salón con paso lento y elegante, cada paso de sus lustrosos zapatos negros hacía eco debido al silencio sepulcral, se colocó tras el escritorio destinado para los profesores y asentó los puños sobre éste sin dejar de mirar a cada uno de los presentes, cuando por fin lograron salir de la impresión, todos corrieron a colocarse en sus lugares quedándose parados.

-¡Buenos días, profesor!- dijeron todos al unísono, como si de soldados en formación se tratase. El hombre de cabellera azabache guardó un poco más de silencio hasta que se dispuso a dar sus primeras palabras.

-Veo que son un grupo de indisciplinados, groseros, mal educados y además…- decía con una voz tranquila, mientras con la mirada recorría el suelo lleno de papeles. – Son unos miserables cerdos- agregó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, la gran mayoría estaba sudando frío, la presencia de Levi como profesor era una pesadilla hecha realidad, éste año no parecía tener tan buena pinta como muchos pensaron.

-Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, durante este periodo escolar aprenderán la disciplina y la limpieza, de lo contrario… van a pasarla muy mal conmigo- dijo, con una mirada tan cruel que algunos ya querían hasta llorar.

-Siéntense- ordenó, a lo que todos obedecieron sin dudar un instante, de todos los profesores, Levi sería el último con el que quisieran tener problemas.

-Yo seré su profesor de matemáticas, pero para su miserable suerte no podré asistir ésta semana, como bien saben, también soy la mano derecha del director, y han surgido algunas complicaciones que debemos resolver, pero en la siguiente semana comenzaremos con mis clases… por ahora eso es todo- finalizó, saliendo tan elegantemente como había entrado, en cuanto ya no pudieron escuchar sus pasos en los pasillos, todos dejaron escapar las emociones contenidas, angustia, miedo, desesperación.

-Esto va a terminar mal…- se dijo Jean a sí mismo.

El tiempo transcurrió y la siguiente clase llegó, aquellas 2 horas libres habían servido para desahogar la impresión que les había causado el profesor Levi, sin embargo, sus efectos aún se percibían en algunos estudiantes, algo que pudo notar la profesora Rico quien impartía la materia de Geografía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el segundo día de clases había culminado, cuando todos estaban saliendo de salón, Eren quiso acercarse a Mikasa para ir con ella de paseo como había prometido, pero justo antes de que pudiera sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al darse la vuelta notó que era Armin.

-Eren, necesito que vengas a mi casa, he acordado que se haga el día sábado, ya le he comentado también a Jean y Connie- dijo el rubio, mientras la pequeña Krista acomodaba sus cosas tras de él.

-Entiendo, iré contigo ahora mismo, sólo déjame decirle algo a Mikasa…- le dijo, después fue donde la chica colocándose frente a ella.

-Mikasa…- la llamó con cierta vergüenza. – Sé que te dije que saldríamos después de clases, pero me ha salido algo importante con mi amigo y tengo que acompañarlo- dijo, sintiéndose un poco mal por la repentina cancelación.

-Oh… está bien- respondió la chica, con cierto tono de desánimo.

-Pero no te preocupes, quiero que me acompañes el día sábado a un evento, ¿te gustaría?- le dijo, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Claro…- dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Gracias- decía, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla provocando que ella se ruborizara. - Ya nos veremos- se despidió, saliendo de salón junto con Armin y Krista. La chica se quedó parada unos momentos en estado de shock, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, tomó sus cosas y salió del colegio rumbo a su casa con la mirada baja para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

Los siguientes días de la semana transcurrieron normalmente, profesores entraban y salían impartiendo las aburridas clases, pero mientras esto sucedía, Eren se acercaba más a Mikasa, al punto que se les veía demasiado apegados como para recién conocerse de una semana, Jean por su parte, intentaba darle alcance en su lucha por la conquista de la chica, una lucha que visiblemente estaba perdiendo. En el caso de Armin, todos notaron el repentino apego de Krista con él, y no solo eso, sino que ya no se le veía junto a Annie, lo que provocó suposiciones acerca de si habían terminado, y por ende, más chicas estarían al acecho de aquel rubio que había pasado de ser un simple nerd, a alguien con buen estilo y una personalidad imposible de ignorar. En secreto, Ymir planeaba junto con Annie una manera de arreglar las cosas con Armin, a este plan se les había unido Mina Carolina, una de las personas más apegadas a la rubia, a veces tenían sus diferencias pero se llevaban muy bien. Mientras tanto, Marco sólo se centraba lo más que podía en las clases, y Connie en tratar de ligarse a Sasha, algo que parecía avanzar, con lentitud pero avanzaba.

Tras una primera semana que pareció eterna, llegó el sábado, un día con clima nublado y frío, el viento resoplaba por las calles de la ciudad, revoloteando las bufandas de los valientes que se habían atrevido a salir para dar un paseo. Eran las 5 de la tarde, Mikasa se dirigía a un concurrido café de la ciudad llamado "Eridia", pues aquel era el lugar en donde Eren la había citado.

Al llegar, entró en la tienda y se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas redondas que había por el lugar, buscó al castaño con la mirada pero no lo pudo hallar, sin embargo, sí se topó con rostros conocidos, en otra de las mesas se encontraba Krista entretenida con su celular, y en una de las mesas del fondo se encontraban la ex novia de Armin y su amiga de nombre Ymir si no mal recordaba.

- _Es un poco extraño que esas dos estén en este lugar-_ se decía mentalmente la azabache, refiriéndose a las dos rubias. – _Aunque este es un lugar muy concurrido, seguro es solo una coincidencia-_

El lugar era muy elegante, el piso de madera hacía juego con las mesas y el color chocolate de las paredes, además de la iluminación que tenía el sitio, dándole un cierto toque hogareño, pudo notar que había una parte en la que descansaban varios instrumentos, por lo que comprendió que el lugar tenía música en vivo, aunque hasta ese momento nadie había aparecido.

Repentinamente un grupo de chicos salió y cada uno de ellos tomó uno de los instrumentos que había, ese grupo eran Jean, Connie, Armin y Eren, los cuales vestían trajes de color negro y tennis, combinando lo formal con lo informal.

Eren y Armin tomaron las guitarras, Jean el bajo y Connie se sentó en la batería, la formación era simple, Armin quedaba al centro siendo la guitarra rítmica y vocal, Eren y Jean a los lados haciendo los coros; por último Connie en la parte de atrás de todos ellos.

-Es un gusto para nosotros tocar aquí frente a todos ustedes, le agradecemos al dueño del lugar por darnos una oportunidad… la siguiente canción se llama recuerdos agridulces- dijo el rubio por el micrófono, al finalizar, Connie dio tres golpes con las baquetas y comenzaron a tocar una melodía de rock con un aire melancólico que quedaba perfecto con el ambiente frío y oscuro de las afueras.

La mirada de Armin y la pasión que mostraba al tocar cada fragmento de tal canción, delataba que tenía un gran significado para él, sobre todo por el nombre de la canción. Annie estaba en shock pues no se imaginó toparse al rubio en ese lugar, cuando éste dijo el nombre de tal melodía, sintió un hueco en el corazón, de alguna manera, sentía que esa canción la había escrito por lo ocurrido con ella.

 _Tú me Apagas con solo pulsar un botón  
Pretendes que no quiero decir nada  
No Soy un santo, eso es fácil de decir  
¿Pero adivina que cariño? ¡Tú no eres ningún ángel_

Cada frase era como una pequeña daga que se clavaba en el corazón de Annie.

 _Te gusta gritar, usas palabras Como arma  
Bueno, adelante, toma tu mejor tiro mujer  
Quiero que te vayas, eso es fácil de ver  
¿Pero adivina que cariño? Esto no es fácil_

Al momento de cantar esa frase en particular, la voz del rubio sonó más baja de lo normal, como si se estuviera quebrando por dentro, y realmente eso era lo que estaba sintiendo.

 _Somos tan complicados  
Esto es por nuestros recuerdos!_

Entonces rasga mi foto de tu pared  
Rásgalo y quémalo todo  
Préndele Fuego y Vete Lejos  
No hay nada que decir  
Entonces, toma las cenizas Del piso  
Entiérralo todo, solo para estar seguros  
Que nada más queda de mí  
Solo recuerdos Agridulces.  
Recuerdos...

El ambiente envolvió el lugar, un ambiente de tristeza y melancolía, era el verdadero sentir de Armin por dentro. _  
_ _  
Quiero correr y escapar de tu prisión  
pero cuando me voy, siento que algo falta  
No tengo Miedo, eso es fácil de decir.  
Esto no puede ser el cielo, me siento como en el infierno_

 _Tu eres como una droga, que no puedo dejar de tomar  
Quiero más, no puedo dejar de anhelarte  
Aun te quiero, es fácil de ver  
¿Pero sabes que cariño? ¡Tú No eres Buena para mí!_

La chica rubia sintió dentro de sí un pequeño rayo de esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy mal, con unas cuantas palabras había logrado entender, el daño que hablia ocasionado.

 _Somos tan complicados, COMPLICADOS!  
Esto dedo es por nuestros Recuerdos..._

Alzó la voz el esa última oración, mientras hacía una señal obscena con su dedo medio, a estas alturas ya era obvio su sentir, o al menos, era obvio para sus amigos que lo rodeaban.

 _Entonces rasga mi foto de tu pared  
Rásgalo y quémalo todo  
Préndele Fuego y Vete Lejos  
No hay nada que decir  
Entonces, toma las cenizas Del piso  
Entiérralo todo, solo para estar seguros  
Que nada más queda de mí  
Solo recuerdos Agridulces._

Somos tan complicados  
Esto es por nuestros recuerdos  
Somos tan complicados... Complicados

Tu rasgaste mi foto de tu pared  
Rasgaste y quemaste todo  
Préndele fuego y Vete Lejos  
No hay nada que decir.  
Entonces, toma las cenizas Del piso,  
Entiérralo todo, solo para estar seguros  
Que nada más queda de mí  
Solo recuerdos Agridulces.

Para el final de la canción ya no pudo más, sentía de que si continuaba la voz ya no le saldría, el nudo en su garganta ya no se lo permitiría, Eren se dio cuenta y decidió cantar la última estrofa mientras Armin seguía tocando cabizbajo.

Who oh, No queda nada que decir  
Who oh, No queda nada que decir

Cuando por fin todo había terminado, el rubio levantó la mirada, la gente les aplaudía, la interpretación había quedado perfecta, y de entre todas las personas presentes, pudo notar a una persona en particular que lo miraba con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules.

- _Annie…-_ pensó, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega, poco a poco iré revelando unas sorpresitas que tiene cada personaje 7u7 y bueno, díganme qué les pareció la indirecta dedicatoria de la canción hacia Annie? Tenía muchas otras canciones en mente pero al final esta es la que más me gustó :3 eso es todo por el momento , Ali muchas gracias por el apoyo, de igual forma a ti Eikaros por tus comentarios, nos leemos luego!


	7. El Secreto De Ymir

Cuando parecía que su corazón se ablandaba un poco al verla de esa manera, nuevamente aquellos recuerdos regresaron a él, aquellos donde ella estaba con Berth sin importarle nada en lo absoluto hasta su inoportuna aparición.

- _No… no volveré a caer en su juego, ella tomó una decisión y yo tomé la mía-_ pensó, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, después se dio media vuelta para dejar nuevamente la guitarra en su lugar.

A lo lejos, Annie le observaba sintiendo nuevamente su desprecio, sin ánimo alguno bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, Ymir sintió varias emociones en ese momento, por un lado sentía compasión por su amiga, pero por otro, sentía ganas de patearle el trasero a Armin por lo imbécil que se estaba comportando.

-Vámonos- dijo la rubia, aún cabizbaja.

-Está bien…- seguidamente ambas se levantaron para retirarse de aquel sitio.

Mikasa no paso esto por desapercibido, más no esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de aquella chica, solo se limitó a observarlas hasta que salieron del sitio.

-Debo haberme levantado con suerte para toparme con semejante belleza hoy- dijo una voz conocida tras de sí captando su atención de manera inmediata, giró su rostro solo para toparse con él.

-Así que esta era la sorpresa que me tenías, Eren- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Se puede decir que sí- rió un poco, después tomó asiento junto a ella y se le quedó observando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nerviosa, riendo en parte por la vergüenza que le daba.

-Nada, es solo que soy un fiel admirador de la belleza y claramente tú lo eres- le respondió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Eres un adulador, ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella, con el rubor de sus mejillas cada vez más visible.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad- le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que te creo…- dijo ella, riendo ligeramente. - ¿Cómo está tu amigo?- preguntó, cambiando de tema bruscamente.

-Bueno… supongo que la respuesta a ello lo acabas de ver, ¿no es así?- dijo, cambiando el animado semblante que tenía hace apenas unos segundos.

-Parece estar muy dolido…- mencionó ella.

-Lo está, después de lo que le hicieron no es para menos…- agregó el castaño.

-¿Ya te lo ha dicho?- preguntó con sorpresa la azabache.

-Sí…- respondió, desviando la mirada. – Ella lo traicionó de la peor manera, no quisiera entrar en detalles… por respeto a su privacidad- finalizó, sabiendo lo comprensiva que ella era.

-Claro, no te preocupes por ello- dijo, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te ha…-

-¡Mikasa, qué coincidencia verte por aquí!- interrumpió Jean, apareciendo de manera repentina.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti- dijo, divertida por la expresión de enfado que Eren tenía. – ¿Cómo has estado, Jean?- le preguntó amablemente.

\- Bien, y ahora mucho mejor ya que tengo la dicha de verte- respondió, sentándose con ellos.

-Con esa cara no sabía que eras dichoso- bromeó Eren, a lo que Jean solo le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- _Aquí van de nuevo -_ pensó Mikasa por el infantil comportamiento de ambos.

-No tienen remedio, ¿verdad?- mencionó Armin, llegando junto con Connie y Krista.

-Una semana me ha bastado para comprender eso- dijo, riendo ligeramente.

Los 3 recién integrados tomaron una silla y se sentaron en la mesa a platicar entre sí.

-¡Mira Armin!- llamó Krista, obteniendo la atención del mencionado.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó amablemente.

-¡Te tomé varias fotos mientras cantabas!- le dijo, mostrándole una galería con casi 40 fotos desde diferentes ángulos.

-Ya veo…- dijo, con una gotita cayéndole. – ¿Y por qué tantas fotos?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Es que me gusta mucho…- decía, sonriendo con timidez mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. – Observarte- finalizó, ante la sorprendida mirada de los chicos e incluso de Mikasa, la pequeña rubia lucía como una verdadera diosa.

\- E…Entiendo…- respondió el rubio, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

\- _Me pregunto si con un cambio de look Sasha actuaría igual conmigo-_ pensaba Connie seriamente.

Por su parte, Jean y Eren habían quedado medio abrazados al detener su discusión súbitamente para ver el angelical rostro de Krista, sin embargo, al darse cuenta se separaron cruzándose de brazos.

-Sé que soy muy guapo pero no tengo esos gustos, Eren- dijo Jean, mirándolo como a un bicho raro.

-¿Qué dices?, tú eres el de esos gustos por querer abrazarme- se defendió el castaño, alejando su silla un poco.

Mikasa rió ante la curiosa discusión que ellos mantenían, lo cual llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

- _E…Es perfecta-_ pensaron los dos, deslumbrados por la sonrisa de Mikasa.

-Deberían cerrar la boca, no quisiera ver cómo se babean- bromeó el rubio con el fin de traer a sus amigos nuevamente a la realidad.

En algún otro lugar con Annie e Ymir…

La rubia caminaba cabizbaja con los ánimos por el suelo, Ymir la seguía en silencio, observándola con preocupación.

- _Nunca antes la había visto tan deprimida… tal vez la relación con él tenía mucho más valor del que yo imaginaba, aun así…-_ pensaba, mientras veía a su compañera suspirar con pesadez. – _No puedo imaginarme las razones que te llevaron a lo sucedido aquel día, Annie, puedes ser una chica que le cueste expresar lo que siente, en ocasiones siendo fría y directa con los demás, pero si hay algo que no eres, es ese tipo de chica que se acuesta con cualquier idiota que se le atraviesa…-_ pensó, hasta que la rubia se detuvo de manera repentina.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó, sintiéndose torpe después de hacerlo, era obvio que muchas cosas le pasaban.

-Lamento… que me veas de esta forma y… cargarte con mis problemas- dijo Annie, como si acabara de cometer la mayor de las atrocidades.

Ymir no respondió en ese instante, sólo sonrió de manera alegre y la rodeó de los hombros amistosamente ante la mirada desconcertada de su amiga.

-No digas tonterías, eres mi amiga y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarte en momentos difíciles como este- le dijo, sin tener la menor idea de dónde había sacado las palabras pero sonaba motivador.

-Pero…-

-Sin "peros"- le interrumpió Ymir. – Es más…- la castaña miró maliciosamente a su amiga.

De vuelta en la tienda de café…

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo haciendo esto, Armin?- preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad.

-No mucho, serán apenas dos años- respondió con suavidad.

-¿Lo haces como pasatiempo?- preguntó Krista de manera inocente.

Él la miró unos instantes y luego le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Me gano la vida de esta forma- respondió, frotando los cabellos de la pequeña.

-Oh, es verdad… disculpa- dijo, tapando su boca con sus manos.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- le sonrió.

De pronto, alguien interrumpió la conversación de los jóvenes, un hombre de alrededor 60 años, vestido con un conjunto que hacía juego con el color de la tienda de café y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas de café.

-¡Aquí tienen su café, muchachos!- dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, Don Capuchino- dijeron los muchachos ante la confundida mirada de Mikasa.

-¡Oh!, veo que tienen a dos nuevas acompañantes, ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó con picardía.

-Ella es Mikasa, una chica nueva en nuestra clase- comentó Eren.

-Mucho gusto señor… eh…-

-llámame Don Capuchino- rió el mayor. - ¿Y tú quién eres pequeño ángel?- preguntó a la chica rubia con una amable sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Historia, pero puede llamarme Krista si gusta, estoy saliendo con Armin- dijo muy sonriente.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa- dijo claramente sorprendido.

-No es el único que lo ha pensado, Don- mencionó Jean.

-Bueno, ¿qué clase de café les apetece, chicas?, hoy la casa invita- dijo aquel hombre.

-Yo quiero uno con leche y 2 cucharadas de azúcar, por favor- pidió Krista, tan animada como siempre.

-Un café negro con 3 de azúcar estaría bien- dijo Mikasa.

-Enseguida salen, con su permiso- les dijo Capuchino antes de retirarse.

-Es alguien muy amable- comentó la azabache.

-Siempre lo ha sido, quizá por eso la cafetería ha tenido tanto éxito además del buen café que ofrecen- dijo Eren, antes de tomar un poco de su taza.

-Probablemente, es raro encontrar personas así hoy en día- dijo, un poco pensativa.

-¿Y yo soy una persona así para ti?- preguntó el castaño, mirándola de manera seductora.

-E…Eh…- ella se ruborizó ligeramente por su mirada, así que la evitó para no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. – No podría decirte ahora, tendría que conocerte más- respondió, tratando de esconder los nervios.

-Tú, puedes conocerme todo lo que desees- le dijo, con voz sensual, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más por la abierta interpretación que aquel ofrecimiento dejaba.

Jean se quemaba de celos al notar la clara ventaja que su rival tenía, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Puedes conocerme a mí también, Mikasa, así podrás darte cuenta de que soy mejor que Eren- dijo, con aires de superioridad.

-Creo que otra vez estás soñando despierto, mejor toma un poco de café- sugirió el castaño ante la provocación.

-Parecen pareja…- bromeó Armin, tomado un poco de su taza.

-¡No somos pareja!- gritaron al unísono ambos.

En la casa de Ymir…

-Sabes, cuando dijiste que tenías un plan para distraerme no me imaginaba esto- mencionó Annie, recogiendo el desorden en la habitación de su amiga.

-Lo sé pero olvidé limpiar el día de hoy, además está funcionando mejor de lo que esperabas, ¿no?- preguntó Ymir, mientras colocaba una bolsa de basura en la esquina de su cuarto.

-Bueno, al menos en eso tienes razón- admitió la rubia, continuando con la limpieza.

Ymir vivía en una casa solo para ella que le habían brindado sus padres, no los veía muy a menudo debido a que siempre estaban de viaje por su trabajo, aunque ya se había acostumbrado perfectamente a ello.

Mientras Annie limpiaba la desordenada cama de su amiga, una libreta cayó al suelo entreabierta, ella la recogió y se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver lo que esta contenía.

-Ymir…- le llamó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-¿Te gusta alguien de la escuela?...- dijo la rubia, dándole la espalda mientras seguía ojeando la libreta.

-Em, no, ¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar, sin lograr entender a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Enserio?...- preguntó, volteando a verla y enseñándole una libreta entera llena de retratos de Historia. La castaña se sonrojó completamente y corrió a quitarle la libreta.

-¡Dámela!- decía, mientras intentaba quitarle la dichosa libreta.

-Le tomas demasiada importancia, ¿no se supone que nadie te gusta?- se divertía Annie, observando el rubor de su amiga.

-¡Annie!- gritó en advertencia Ymir.

-Está bien, toma- decía la rubia, dándole la libreta mientras reía.

-¡No es gracioso!- gritó avergonzada, su mayor secreto había sido descubierto.

-Lo que digas- dijo Annie, riendo fuertemente.

 _-Esa es mi amiga…-_ pensó la castaña, con un tick en el ojo izquierdo.

En casa de Historia…

Armin había acompañado a Krista a su casa, ambos estaban empapados y con olor a café, se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de la rubia, una gran mansión de color blanco con detalles en color dorado, frente a ella se extendía un gran y colorido jardín.

-Lamento lo que ha pasado- dijo él, un poco avergonzado.

-No importa, me divertí mucho hoy- le respondió, abrazándose a él.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Y aún más, me gustó pasar tiempo contigo…- le decía, mientras lo miraba con un destello en sus ojos.

-A…A mí también… aunque hubo algunos inconvenientes…- mencionó, mirando de reojo al auto donde se encontraba Eren, Jean, Connie y Mikasa.

-Calma, todo está bien- insistió la pequeña, separándose de su posesivo abrazo. –Hasta luego, Armin- se despidió, dándole un beso en la mejilla para después entrar a su casa.

- _Esto no es correcto, no debería darle ilusiones estando en mi situación-_ pensaba, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar donde sus amigos le esperaban. – _Sin embargo, es un hecho que ahora estoy libre y quiero olvidarla a ella… ¿estaría mal?-_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap!, siento la demora pero se me había ido un poco el hilo de la historia xD soy malo con los nombres inventados, por eso la estupenda idea de llamarle capuchino al tipo del café n.n"


	8. El Plan De Annie

FLASHBACK – Casa de Armin 8:45 PM

Eren y Armin se encontraban en el garaje, recogiendo y ordenando todo después de haber estado ensayando la nueva canción que el rubio había escrito, la cual, planeaba tocar en la presentación del sábado.

-Armin, ¿podemos hablar?- pidió Eren a su amigo, mientras dejaba la guitarra en su estuche.

-Claro- respondió él, después tomó dos sillas y le ofreció una a su amigo castaño. Ambos tomaron asiento, Jean y Connie hacía minutos que se habían ido, quedando solo ellos dos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó el rubio.

-Iré directo al grano, quiero saber el motivo de tu cambio tan radical, ¿qué pasó entre tú y Annie?- dijo, mirándolo con total seriedad.

Armin no dijo nada por unos breves instantes, después desvió la mirada con cierta pesadez y suspiró.

-No puedo mentirte a ti que eres como mi hermano…- pausó momentáneamente, después volvió a mirar al castaño. – Durante las vacaciones iba a darle una sorpresa a ella, así que fui a su casa sin avisar y… cuando llegué…– su voz se apagó ligeramente ante la atenta mirada de Eren. – La encontré con Bertholt en la cama, a punto de tener sexo…

El lugar se quedó en silencio, el castaño estaba totalmente el shock, suponía que las cosas estaban mal, que quizá habían discutido, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza algo como lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Mierda…- atinó a decir, tratando de salir de la sorpresa.

-Je, lo sé… es una mierda…- comentó Armin, sonriendo amargamente.

-Diablos, Armin, yo… no sé qué decir- dijo Eren, dándole vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una razón lógica.

-Está bien, tranquilo, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas- el rubio le tocó el hombro, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia. – Después de todo, tú siempre te has molestado en resolverlos por mí…

-Hey, no digas tonterías, no es ninguna molestia para mí ayudarte, recuerda que somos hermanos, tal vez no de sangre, pero sí por el lazo de amistad que nos une- dijo, en señal de apoyo incondicional.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ha llegado el momento de que yo me encargue de mis problemas- respondió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Armin… ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a ella?- le preguntó, con cierto aire de preocupación.

-Simplemente no quiero volver a tratar con ella, ya he tenido suficiente de muchas cosas…- decía, retomando su lugar, mientras aquella rabia volvía a aflorar dentro de él. – No pienso dejarme pisotear por nadie más, por eso he adoptado esta actitud tan fría.

-No cambies por eso, tú siempre has sido alguien gentil, amable, risueño y demás, ¿por qué cambiar así?- preguntó Eren, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Porque me cansé… nadie más me volverá a tener de su idiota, nunca más- dijo, escupiendo la ira y frustración de tantos años a través de sus palabras.

 _-Armin…-_ pensó Eren, sintiéndose mal por la situación de su amigo.

-Y te desahogas por medio de las canciones… ¿no es así?- dijo el castaño.

-Sí… - asintió. – supongo que la que escribí es muy obvia de donde salió- rió ligeramente, tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

-Así es… cambiando de tema, quería preguntarte algo más…- comentó Eren, sorprendiendo ligeramente a su amigo.

-Adelante- dijo, alentándolo a que continuara.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes pelear?, y más intrigante aún, ¿quién te enseñó?- le preguntó, esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-Siempre observé a Annie cuando entrenaba, alguna vez quiso enseñarme también pero me negué… pero después de un tiempo decidí que no sería mala idea, y entrenaba en secreto- decía, como si tratara de recordarlo.

-¿Con quién?- insistió Eren.

-Con un maestro cualquiera- dijo, sonriendo como si se burlara.

-¿En serio?- preguntó una vez más, sin creerle en lo absoluto.

-Eh, Sí…- respondió, desviando la mirada.

FIN FLASHBACK

El fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente, nuevamente el lunes había vuelto y por ende, todos debían volver a la escuela.

Annie caminaba rumbo a la escuela, se había quedado el fin de semana con Ymir a partir de lo que había ocurrido el sábado, sin embargo, su compañera se negó a despertar para ir a la escuela, por lo que salió ella sola, una vez más estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando la mirada de Armin aquel día.

- _Aún me quieres, ¿no es así?-_ pensaba, aunque esa idea se esfumaba cada vez que él la despreciaba de algún modo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo, como si este fuera a darle una señal de qué hacer, una señal que nunca llegaría, la realidad era demasiado cruel.

- _Si supieras, que yo tampoco me explico mi comportamiento de aquel día, no mentía cuando te decía un te amo… ¿cómo podría hacerlo?, si yo siempre he sido alguien a quien le cuesta tanto expresarse…-_ tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no pudo notar que alguien se le acercaba.

-Annie- le llamaron, sobresaltándose ligeramente, después buscó a quien le llamaba con la mirada.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que nunca me volvieras a buscar, infeliz de mierda!- amenazó la rubia al toparse con Bertholt.

Él tomó el cigarrillo de sus labios y sonrió cínicamente. – ¿Aún sigues molesta conmigo por lo del niñito ese? – dijo sarcásticamente, notando como ella apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Será mejor que te largues, o juro que aquí mismo voy a dejarte tan mal que irás a parar al hospital- le dijo, conteniendo las ganas de asesinarlo.

-¿Quieres lastimarme, pequeña?- se burló, con el único propósito de amargarle la vida.

-¡Estás muerto!- gritó Annie, a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo.

-Bertholt- escuchó la chica tras de sí. Era Reiner, el mejor amigo del chico al que quería asesinar en esos instantes.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, ven, necesitamos hablar- dijo el fornido chico.

-De acuerdo…- respondió Berth, tras breves instantes de silencio. – Nos vemos, preciosa – se despidió de Annie, riendo divertido.

Ella sólo observó cómo se alejaban ambos chicos, respirando profundamente para calmar su ira, desearía no volver a toparse con él, pero el hecho de estudiar en la misma escuela no ayudaba.

- _Vaya mierda, empezar el día de esta forma…-_ pensó, después prosiguió su andar hacia la escuela.

Minutos después…

-Maldición, otra vez tarde- decía Annie, corriendo hacia su aula con la esperanza de que el profesor se hubiera atrasado con cualquier tontería. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con lentitud esperando no ver al profesor, pero para su desgracia él ya se encontraba dentro.

- _Genial…-_ pensó, mientras todos la miraban sin inmutarse, por su parte, el profesor observó su reloj.

-Señorita Leonhardt, ¿tiene idea de qué hora es?- preguntó Pixis, esperando su excusa.

-Disculpe, profesor, tuve un desagradable inconveniente, pero no volverá a suceder- respondió, conservando la típica calma que la caracterizaba.

El profesor lo meditó breves instantes, pero finalmente accedió. – Está bien, pase, que sea la última vez – le advirtió.

-Sí, profesor- dijo, entrando a tomar su lugar.

-Y bien, como les decía…- continuó Pixis, dando sus clases.

Annie observó a sus alrededores hasta fijar la mirada en Armin, con molestia pudo ver que nuevamente se encontraba al lado de Historia, sin embargo, justo en esos instantes el chico rubio la miró, ella se sobresaltó y desvió su mirada sintiendo en calor en sus mejillas, por su parte, él le dedicó una mirada despectiva antes de volver a prestar atención a las clases.

- _Si quiero acercarme a él, tengo que quitarle a esa pequeña garrapata de encima, pero… si le hago algo, es seguro que la única esperanza que me queda se esfume…-_ pensaba, sin dejar de observar a su pequeña rival.

Hasta que finalmente una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. – _Creo que… hay una solución a ese problema_ – pensó, sonriendo con malicia.

EN LA HORA DEL RECESO

-¡Te fumaste una de la buena!- exclamó Ymir, roja como un tomate.

-Vamos, es un excelente plan en la que ambas salimos ganando- dijo Annie, mientras ambas desayunaban en una de las mesa bancas de la escuela.

-¿No lo entiendes?, ni siquiera puedo hablarle, ¿cómo demonios pretendes que se la quite de encima a él?- decía la castaña, avergonzada de solo pensarlo.

-No seas tímida, ¿Qué tal que se encariñara contigo y anduviera a tu lado todo el tiempo?- dijo la rubia, tratando de alentar a su amiga.

Ella se lo imaginó, pasando el tiempo a lado de la pequeña rubia, aspirando el momento para besar sus labios, acariciarle su hermoso cabello y perderse en sus celestiales ojos azules.

-¿Ymir?…- llamó Annie, al ver que su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos, además de que el rubor no desaparecía de su rostro.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir, regresando de su mundo de fantasía. – E…Es ridículo, ¿no se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que ella no tenga esos gustos?- preguntó, desviando la mirada.

-¡Por favor!, ¿cómo aspiras a saberlo si no lo intentas?- agregó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

Debía admitir que tenía razón, mientras ella no la rechazara no había nada seguro, realmente tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal, pero por otro lado, la ilusión de tenerla para ella la impulsaba a aceptar la propuesta de Annie.

-¿Y bien?- insistió la rubia.

Ymir soltó un suspiro resignada y después la miró. – De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que tú me ayudes a acercarme a ella de alguna manera – dijo, no muy convencida.

-Muy bien, aunque si soy yo quien trata directamente con ella levantaría sospechas, creo que Mina nos puede ayudar con ello- decía la oji azul, pensando en su siguiente jugada.

-Oye, ¿ya estás mejor?- preguntó su amiga con seriedad.

-Un poco, no puedo dejar las cosas de la manera en que se quedaron… - le respondió, bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- continuó Ymir, tomando un poco de jugo.

-Por ahora debemos hacer que Historia se fije en ti, nos tomará algo de tiempo, pero será el suficiente para que reúna las fuerzas para hablar con él- le dijo, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Tranquila, estaré contigo para lo que necesites, incluso en este descabellado plan que hiciste de la noche a la mañana- dijo la castaña, riendo un poco.

-Te lo agradezco- respondió Annie, sonriendo ligeramente.

El receso continuó sin ninguna novedad relevante hasta que el timbre tocó, avisando a los estudiantes que era momento de volver a sus clases, ambas amigas entraron al salón junto con todos sus demás compañeros, la siguiente clase era nada más y nada menos que biología.

-Mina, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la rubia, sentándose al lado de la mencionada junto con Ymir.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica, con mucha curiosidad.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, bueno, nos…- decía Annie.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir Mina, sorprendida.

Ambas le explicaron la situación y en plan que habían ideado, aprovechaban el hecho de que la siguiente clase aun no comenzaba para idear alguna forma de conectar con la chica rubia, por supuesto Mina había aceptado ayudarlas, aunque bien no sería cosa sencilla alejar a la pequeña de Armin.

-¡Buenos días, pequeños!- exclamó la profesora Hanji Zoe, entrando con una ancha sonrisa al salón.

-Buenos días, profesora- respondieron todos, casi como zombis.

-Muy bien, mis queridos alumnos, hoy haremos un trabajo en binas y precisamente aquí tengo los equipos- decía, mientras echaba un vistazo a su lista.

-Mikasa, usted trabajará con el señor Kirschtein- anunció.

- _¡Excelente!-_ pensó Jean, emocionado ante la idea, mirando a Eren con un aire de superioridad.

 _-Mierda, sólo espero que…-_ pensaba Annie

-La señorita Leonhardt con el señor Arlert- continuó la profesora.

- _Mátenme-_

* * *

 _Hola queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega, admito que me tomo un poco mas de tiempo actualizar este fic debido a que olvide unos detallitos por ahi pero bueno, ya está :3 gracias por leer y nos leemos el siguiente cap!_

 _Pd: gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme su sensual review, saben que son muy importantes para mi, un saludo a todos ustedes! n.n/_


	9. Detrás Del Cristal

Era un salón completo de aproximadamente 30 alumnos, la probabilidad de que te tocara con una persona en específico era muy baja, es más, si quedabas con la persona con la que deseabas formar equipo era un verdadero milagro. Entonces, la cuestión era la siguiente: ¿cómo demonios le había tocado él como compañero?

- _¿Qué atrocidad habré cometido en mi vida pasada para que lo pague de esta manera?-_ pensaba Annie seriamente mientras caminaba hacia él con libro y libreta en mano. Ella no quería acercársele, no con la cabeza hecha un caos y sin saber qué decirle.

- _Supongo que también esto era de esperarse, él no puede evitarme para siempre, mientras ambos estemos en la misma aula será inevitable-_ su mirada se había clavado en aquel rubio desde el momento en que les habían anunciado que serían pareja para trabajar.

Con cada paso que daba sentía el corazón palpitarle con más fuerza, sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de vivir uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida, repentinamente él se giró para poder verla cruzando miradas por primera vez, al parecer él ni si quiera se inmutó por el anuncio de la profesora Zoe.

El color azul de aquellos orbes la miraban sin expresión alguna, una punzada le atravesó el pecho al recordar el brillo que antes tenían, era como si ella fuera aquella nube gris que impedía el brillo del sol.

Finalmente tras un par de pasos más llegó a su lado solo para quedarse en silencio unos instantes. – Hola – pronunció con ligero nerviosismo.

-…Hola- le respondió Armin indiferente.

-Puedo… ¿sentarme contigo?- preguntó como si le hablara a un extraño, uno que antes conocía perfectamente.

-Claro, somos compañeros de equipo después de todo- dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

- _Será una larga clase-_ pensó la rubia haciendo una mueca con sus labios. – Gracias.

Ella tomó asiento mientras la profesora seguía anunciando las binas de clase, el silencio entre ambos se hizo presente trayendo consigo ese odioso aire de incomodidad.

 _-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?, no puedo ni siquiera mirarlo de frente sin recordar la expresión que puso aquel día…-_ pensaba, llevándose una mano hacia la frente. – _Aún no me explico qué sucedió ese día, ¿por qué terminé en la cama con el imbécil de Berthold?_

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su compañero, sacándola súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

No supo qué responder en ese preciso momento, su rostro denotaba claramente lo sorprendida que estaba, Armin se incomodó ante la mirada de Annie y decidió evadirla, logrando que ella sonriera ligeramente. – Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

El rubio no pasó la respuesta por desapercibido y se limitó a observarla por el rabillo del ojo, sonrojándose un poco al notar la pequeña sonrisa que su compañera tenía, si bien era un hecho que estaba herido por su culpa, no podía negar que ella era una chica atractiva y que aunque su orgullo lo carcomiera, debía aceptar que aún era un deleite verla sonreír.

-Por nada…- respondió tras un breve instante.

Una calidez la invadió en su interior, haciéndola recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que con unas simples palabras él lograba hacerla experimentar esa sensación. – _Extraño mucho esto que me haces sentir…_

-La señorita Reiss con Ymir- pronunció en voz alta la profesora, Annie reaccionó casi de manera instantánea dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué?- atinó a decir la pecosa sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como la pequeña y hermosa diosa caminaba hacia ella con un andar angelical.

- _E-Ella es…-_ fue incapaz de pensar en un adjetivo para aquella rubia, simplemente no había palabras para describir lo que Historia Reiss representaba para ella, el tono carmesí invadió ligeramente sus mejillas a medida que el corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza.

-Hola- le saludó la pequeña con una radiante sonrisa.

Ymir se quedó paralizada, era una de esas contadas veces en las que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, añoró demasiado el momento incluso entre sus sueños y ahora que estaba frente a ella no era capaz ni de responderle.

- _Vamos, sólo dile hola también… ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO DECIR SÓLO UN HOLA?-_ se reprochaba mentalmente mientras la diosa Reiss la observaba curiosa.

A lo lejos, Annie notó claramente que su compañera estaba en aprietos, así que hizo lo que toda buena amiga hace por la otra…

La castaña mujer seguía embobada ante la belleza de Historia, hasta que de manera repentina un pequeño proyectil la golpeó en la cara sacándola de sus pensamientos solo para hacerla enfurecer.

-¡¿Voy a patearle el tra…- exclamó, hasta que vio que Annie le señalaba a la pequeña frente a ella, la cual, la observaba con clara sorpresa.

-Hola- atinó a decirle, sintiéndose avergonzada por la brusca reacción.

-…Hola, ¿Ymir, verdad?- le preguntó sonriente.

-S…Sí- le respondió desviando la mirada.

-¡Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien!- exclamó Krista muy animada.

- _Si esto es un sueño que alguien me golpee… -_ pensaba, hasta que recordó el proyectil en forma de borrador que Annie le había lanzado. – _Mejor no, que me dejen seguir soñando._

Por otro lado, Jean se había sentado al lado de Mikasa desde el primer momento en que se enteró que serían pareja.

-Me da gusto hacer pareja contigo, Mikasa, creo que no hay nadie mejor en el salón que tú- decía mientras acomodaba su libro en la mesa.

-No seas exagerado, tu amigo Armin es mejor que toda la escuela al parecer- comentó la azabache con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es verdad, pero como compañía eres la mejor, al menos para mí- insistió con picardía.

-¿Siempre eres así con las mujeres?- le preguntó, riendo un poco por su actitud.

-No, contigo soy diferente- se sinceró, pues ella tenía algo distinto de las demás.

-Eso puedo verlo, pero por ahora hagamos la tarea, ¿de acuerdo?- le propuso la chica con una sonrisa.

-A sus órdenes, señorita- bromeó el caballo.

Eren solo se limitaba a observar la escena a lo lejos, sintiendo lo que nunca en su vida pensó, tenía celos y lo peor era que el culpable era el corcel de nombre Jean.

- _Bien jugado caballo, pero esto apenas comienza-_ pensó con perversa sonrisa, algo que incomodó a su compañera Mina Carolina.

- _Este tipo está loco-_ pensó la chica, corriendo su silla un poco por su seguridad.

-Muy bien, abran sus libros en la página 24- decía la profesora mientras pasaba de lugar en lugar dejando una hoja con preguntas. – Leerán y buscaran las respuestas de estas preguntas, el tema finaliza en la página 31.

Annie tomó la hoja observando que las dichosas preguntas eran nada más y nada menos que 30. – ¿ _Esto es sólo un ejercicio o un maldito examen?_ – pensó después de leer las primeras líneas.

-Será sencillo- dijo su rubio compañero abriendo su libro en la página indicada.

\- Sólo disponen de 45 minutos, ¡así que a trabajar!- finalizó la profesora Zoe, regresando a su escritorio.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquello, el tiempo no les sería suficiente, incluso Armin se mostró ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sí… será sencillo- comentó de manera sarcástica más para sí misma que para Armin.

El rubio comenzó a leer en busca de las respuestas, Annie lo imitó, sin embargo, de nuevo su mente la traicionaba ya que por instantes lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, siéndole imposible apartar la idea de intentar algo para que su situación cambiara, hasta ese momento habían cruzado las palabras más amenas que podían considerando la negativa de él para hablarle.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó apenas audible a su compañero.

Armin dejó de leer por breves instantes y se quedó pensativo, observando la página del libro abierto que sostenía en sus manos. – Bien.

El ambiente incómodo tomó fuerza llegando a tornarse tenso, hubo silencio entre ambos siendo audible únicamente los murmullos de sus demás compañeros de clase.

-Cambiaste mucho…- comentó ella una vez más, sabiendo lo que esas simples palabras podrían desatar.

La mirada del rubio se posó sobre ella, quien no apartaba la mirada de su libreta en blanco. – Era necesario…– pausó brevemente al notar la expresión de culpa que adoptó Annie. – El más débil siempre perece ante el fuerte, ¿no es así? – finalizó, retomando su lectura como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

"El más débil perece ante el fuerte" Era una regla simple y no podía negar en que era cierto, pero a estas alturas se preguntaba si ella realmente era tan fuerte como todos los demás la veían, porque juraría que en estos momentos ella era presa de la culpa y el resentimiento que Armin le tenía.

- _Tal vez seas más fuerte que antes, pero tratas de ocultar lo que eres en realidad, esa capa de cristal que cubre tu mirada no es más que una manera de protegerte-_ pensaba la chica, mientras lo observaba por momentos. – _Lo sé, puedo verlo… porque es la misma que yo usaba a menudo hasta que tú llegaste… me toca a mí sacarte de ese cristal, prometo que lo haré._

-Encontré la primera- dijo su compañero volteando a verla, descubriendo que ella lo miraba fijamente.

El color carmesí la invadió al instante, siendo incapaz de responder por la vergüenza. – E…Eh, ¿dónde? – se apresuró a preguntar.

Annie se acercó hacia él para ver la página del libro en la que se encontraba la respuesta, sin embargo, se acercó más de la cuenta logrando incomodar a su compañero que solo se limitó a observarla.

-¿En qué parte est…?- decía, hasta mirarlo y darse cuenta de la cercanía de los dos. – Disculpa – dijo retomando su lugar, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con el libro.

-Mejor te dictaré las respuestas…- mencionó él.

-De acuerdo- le respondió.

Por otra parte, Ymir trataba de entablar conversación con la pequeña Krista, no era como si no tuviese curiosidad o algo que contar, simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios.

-No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?- le preguntó la rubia llamando su atención.

-No es eso…- respondió ella, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Entonces?- le insistió con mucha curiosidad.

- _¿Qué le digo?, decirle que su belleza me deja sin palabras se escucharía muy extraño-_ pensaba mientras desviaba la mirada, justo se detuvo al ver la situación de Annie. – _Es cierto, dije que haría me mejor esfuerzo así como tú lo estás dando… ¿quién diría que terminaríamos siendo tan unidas?, si al principio nos odiábamos._

-Simplemente, no sé qué decir, pero…- su actitud cambió drásticamente, intentó relajarse y solo ser ella misma. – Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

La pequeña se sorprendió ligeramente pero sonrió felizmente. – Claro, me encantaría.

El resto de la hora transcurrió rápidamente, al cumplirse el tiempo acordado todos entregaron sus respectivos cuestionarios, la profesora los recibió y después procedió a salir del salón.

El resto del día pasó sin novedad hasta que las clases llegaron a su fin, al salir Annie e Ymir partieron juntas, conversando acerca de lo ocurrido aquel día.

-¿Cómo te fue con Historia?- le preguntaba la rubia.

-Perfecto, estuvimos conversando sobre muchas cosas y parece que tenemos bastante en común, me gustaría invitarla a salir- decía Ymir con un brillo inusual en su mirada.

-Deberías hacerlo- comentó su compañera.

-Lo pensaré, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo ha ido con él?- le preguntó, notando la ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la oji azul.

-No puedo decir que bien, pero al menos he logrado avanzar un poco- le respondió tranquilamente.

-Por esa sonrisa puedo deducir que hay algo más, dime- la pecosa sonrió pícara, dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo a su amiga.

-No molestes- dijo Annie cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que te molestaré todo el día para que me lo digas- rió la castaña.

-Si tanto te interesa, paga por saber- decía la rubia mirando a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué te parece como paga el que no te golpee por el borrador que me lanzaste?- propuso de manera sarcástica.

-Esa fue una ayuda en situación desesperada, no cuenta- dijo la oji azul encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Annie!- exclamó la pecosa, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Qué remedio…- se detuvo, cerrando los ojos brevemente. – Aun se preocupa por mí – dijo, mirando la expresión tipo "WTF" de su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ymir siendo incapaz de comprender.

-Es difícil de explicar…- mencionó la rubia.

-No me salgas con esas tonterías para enamorados- dijo tajante la pecosa.

-Al menos no poseo un libreta llena de..-

-¡ANNIE!-

Por otra parte…

-Armin- le llamaron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, perdido totalmente del mundo exterior.

-De hecho esa era mi pregunta, has estado así desde que salimos de la escuela- decía Eren mientras caminaban a casa.

-No es nada importante- respondió desviando la mirada.

-De nuevo lo mismo- comentó con seriedad el de orbes esmeralda.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez, una mezcla de emociones lo estaban torturando pues la imagen de ella sonriendo no se apartaba de su mente, eran tantas que ya no sabía ni lo que estaba sintiendo.

-En verdad… solo estoy cansado- insistió, mordiéndose los labios.

-No puedes engañarme… es por ella, ¿cierto?- preguntó Eren nuevamente.

-…Sí- admitió sin ánimos. – Lo siento, no es tan fácil como creía.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó curioso.

-El problema… es que aprendí a quererla… y a pesar de lo que me hizo aun lo hago- finalizó, sintiendo rabia al ser incapaz de odiarla, de poder olvidar lo que había visto, era una tortura diaria.

- _No puedes cambiar lo que eres, hermano, aunque tu actitud cambie tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo-_ pensó Eren, después rodeo del cuello al rubio en señal de apoyo.

Por otra parte, Mikasa recién llegaba a su hogar siendo recibida por su madre. – Qué bueno que has llegado, hija.

-Estas muy animada, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Oh, es sólo que tenemos una visita muy especial- le respondió, mientras la acompañaba al comedor.

-¿Visita?, no entiendo, ¿de quién se trata?- insistió, incapaz de imaginar a alguien que los visitara.

-Ya verás…- respondió su madre sonriente.

Finalmente ambas llegaron al comedor y por fin pudo ver a la visita. –P…Pero si es…

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa…-

-¿P…Profesor Levi?- exclamó totalmente en shock.

* * *

 **ALI:** Y ahí lo tienes! que te pareció la manera en que interactuaron? y no te preocupes to username es inconfundible jajaja saludos y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **taku - mune:** Hello, I'm glad you liked the fanfic, I suppose a change to the weak image to Armin would not bad. I hope you liked the chapter, greetings and thanks for reading!

 **KarenMg:** Y aquí está la conti :v/ (maybe)

gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente cap! :3


End file.
